The Witch's Reality
by wellhope5
Summary: After End Game, Wanda ends up in the Sanctum Sanctorum along with Doctor Strange. The witch is determined to bring back the people she lost, disturbing some mysterious beings. Scarlet Witch and Doctor Strange will have to fight and remain side by side.


The noises, the screams, the lights flashing on his face. He couldn't tell- was it magic? Was it explosions from suits and weapons? After a while, it was quite impossible to know… to make the difference. Everything happened so fast ever since he came back to life. He saw everything. He knew what was coming. He knew exactly who would do what, when they will do it and the consequences of their actions.

He was confident. Stephen Strange was the most confident and did what needed to be done. Every action from then on was a way for them to win. Now he was waiting for the woman he had seen from his vision. He only saw one person standing up to Thanos. His eyes were closely following the gauntlet, the one called Black Panther had it… it was coming.

That was when she landed, facing Thanos. Her eyes were glowing, red, from rage and determination. He didn't know everything, Strange only saw the death of her boyfriend, the Vision.

"You took everything from me." The woman said. It was easy to notice the strong emotion within her voice.

"I don't even know who you are," Thanos stated right away which was for sure, his mistake.

The witch was facing the titan, "You will" she said in a surprisingly calm tone.

She elevated herself and that was when she went… The power and strength she was carrying were impressive. She was holding down Thanos by herself. Stephen could see that she wasn't using everything she had and that there was most likely a lot of work to do. The witch needed training… However, he was impressed. She was one of the keys.

Yet, Thanos commanded to shoot on everyone. The ground was shaking. The witch was destabilized. The water was about to be all over them and it was what he had to stop. The victory was coming… Stephen knew too well what was about to happen.

_**Tony Stark's funerals**_

The ceremony for Tony had been emotional for everyone. Wanda slightly felt left behind because of everything that happened between Tony and herself. Two years ago… well, seven according to the fact that she had been dead for five years. She was even with Tony Stark now.

She wasn't upset and he died for all of them. After everything that happened, past conflicts didn't matter anymore. Now they had to move forward.

Most of the people present were now chatting all together. Wanda did feel alone though. She didn't have much left. Now that Vision was gone, she will have to survive and to build her life again. Clint was there, he talked to her and used comforting words. They all lost so much. As soon as Clint left her to get back to his beloved family, Wanda was on her own again. She was watching the lake, the water reminded her of the past Sunday afternoons, swimming with Pietro in Sokovia.

She missed her brother right now. He would have found the words, he would have made her laugh, diffuse the tension. No more Pietro. No more Vision. There was no wind, just the sun and yet it wasn't hot, it was strangely the perfect weather. Wanda didn't know how she could manage to enjoy anything anymore.

It was quiet until she could hear footsteps walking up behind her. The witch felt a tall presence on her side. She turned her head and recognized the sorcerer from the battle, she recognized the one they called Doctor Strange.

Wanda remained quiet as she continued to look at the tall figure who stared at the lake. The man then turned his head towards her, finally looking at her. Strange had imagined what was going on into her mind, her thoughts and what she could have been thinking about…

"I saw you fight out there," the sorcerer said, "you've got a lot of potential."

Wanda narrowed her eyes, surprised by his words. This meant he didn't only notice her but he had watched her fight.

"I wasn't thinking about what I was doing," Wanda said.

"You followed your rage, your emotions…" Stephen stated, "maybe if you were more focused on your powers you would be able to be stronger."

"I don't want to be stronger."

"What about self-control?"

"Self-control?"

"That is what you are missing."

Wanda somehow felt judged, he didn't know her and he would speak about her lack of control. Strange was right in a way though because she would act depending on her emotions. It happened with Pietro's death before, it happened when she sought revenge on Ultron and now it happened with Thanos. Wanda looked toward the lake again, thoughtful. She didn't want to be stronger. She couldn't see a reason. This wouldn't bring Vision back and she didn't want to keep on aiding the Avengers… or what was left of them. She wanted to change her life, to seek normality, something she had been looking for with both Vision and Pietro.

"You should come with me to the sanctum, Wanda," Stephen said. "I can offer you a roof along with some training. If you need it, I can help you, Wanda."

Strange lifted his hand and gave Wanda a small card, on which was written '177A Bleecker Street, New York". Wanda took the card, she looked at it, narrowing her eyes slightly. She didn't know why a stranger would want to help her. She was confused, but also somehow thankful… unless this was a trap.

"Listen, I don't think I-" The Sokovian started to say when she turned her head. However, Doctor Strange was now gone.

Where did he go? How did he go so fast? She didn't know for sure, but Wanda kept the card into her hand. She didn't fold it, she only put it into her pocket.

Wanda was now somehow ready to live on her own and to move on. If only she could. The card in her pocket was a reminder that the possibility of New York wasn't closed off to her.

Two months had passed since the end of Thanos, about a month and a half since Tony Stark's ceremony. Wanda had lived the same way as she did with Vision five years back… She used hotels and rented places in different cities. Wanda wanted to find a job and to settle, to forget her powers and to live as normally as possible- if she could. She spent a week in Paris, two weeks in London and five days in Berlin before returning to America.

She didn't have any money and Wanda used mind control in order to get what she wanted. She wasn't proud of this but it wasn't her biggest shame. Life without Vision was worse than she believed it to be. She thought she would manage… Loneliness didn't suit her anymore. Clint did ask her to come to his place with him but Wanda didn't want to. She didn't want to see the happily married couple and the children.

July 2023, Wanda let her journey lead her to New York. She didn't stop thinking about Strange's invitation. Was it the reason why she was in New York? Wanda Maximoff couldn't really tell. Something was guiding her to those places… She would blame faith if anything was to happen.

The city was quiet and free, New York had seen a lot before. It had suffered a lot.

Wanda realized that it was the place in which Peter Parker was living too. They never really talked, she knew he was Stark's protégé. She was walking through the city and Wanda found herself to be quite hungry. The woman made her way to a café. She sat down and ordered a cup of tea along with a muffin. She wasn't recognized much and it was good that way. Apart from mind control, she didn't use her powers in two months. It wasn't that strange for her really.

The woman slowly drank her tea, a sip, it was hot but she didn't mind that much. The hot drink was good to wake her up, she would use it often. Wanda felt it falling down her throat and she appreciated it a lot. She closed her eyes for a few seconds, breathing in and out deeply and slowly. In a way, she could feel the city and the people around her. She heard all the voices, the steps and as she focused on the sounds, everything seemed to be slowing down.

Wanda made the world slow down into her mind. The silence would soon come and replace the noises surrounded her. Her mind could now hear something else… another voice. Wanda could hear Vision.

Wanda managed to hear Vision's voice. All he could say was her name. It was enough to keep her home. Home was wherever Vision was. Homeless wasn't a term she had used upon herself. Anytime she was with Vision she had felt home and safe. Now she did feel homeless and alone.

However, she could feel a presence just near her. She had her eyes closed but someone was looking at her. The two years she had spent on the run taught her to be careful. Wanda was ready to defend herself. She had been recognized.

Wanda stood up rather fast. She gathered some of her energy into her hands. The people around her either looked toward her or stood up in surprise or even fear. She looked at the man facing her, her eyes became wide opened. She was in New York, she shouldn't be surprised.

"You can lower your guard Wanda."

* * *

_I want to thank marvelaltuniverse on instagram for helping me with the grammar!_


End file.
